


A Somewhat Organized Mess

by hollinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollinski/pseuds/hollinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just so happens that they really do meet again. This is just another example to add to Stiles’ theory that the universe hates him, and will stop at nothing to ruin his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles likes his new apartment. He really does. It’s big but not too big, with lots of windows that let in a ton of natural light. It’s a one-bedroom deal, but the furniture is soft and the entire place has nice blue and green tones in it, plus the air conditioning is amazing. It’s all very clean and open, unlike his room at his dad’s that’s covered in dark colors, has only one window, and is overall a very small space that has everything crammed into it. Stiles can actually breathe here, and it’s amazing. He really feels like he’s starting over in the world.

It’s not long before he’s completely moved in,seeing as his only furniture belongings are a bed that’s a couple of mattresses messily shoved into the corner of his room and a white sofa. Stiles plans on getting nicer furniture later, after he gets a record deal, but for now the apartment is messy. Papers with song lyrics and quick ideas and whatever else runs through his mind when writing songs are littered across almost every floor space. Books, both from his own collection and the library, are opened to pages with famous musicians and inspiration. Luckily, Stiles brought his massive - and  _ impressive - _ record collection, and all the records are hanging up in rows on his walls.

Stiles fully realizes that his entire apartment screams “hipster indie wannabe musician,” but he kinda likes it that way.

To celebrate his new accomplishment of breaking free from the imprisonment that was living under the Sheriff’s roof, he decides that night that he should invite someone over. He calls Scott first, knowing his best friend will definitely make it.

“Hello?”

“Dude, you need to see this place. It’s the best.” Stiles says, and Scott laughs.

“You like it then?”

“You bet your ass I do. And, to celebrate, you are having dinner over here tonight. Allison too.”

He can practically see Scott perk up at mention of Allison’s name.

“Sounds good, I’ll call her. What time?”

“How does 7:30 sound?” He falls onto the small sofa in the middle of the living room and fails at being even remotely graceful.

“Perfect. See you then.” Scott hangs up, and Stiles knows he’s probably eager to call his girlfriend, so he lets him go. He takes one long look around the apartment, and it’s hard to believe that he actually lives here,  _ just  _ him. It’s a whole level of responsibility that’s brand new to him. He’s going to sleep here, work on songs here, eat dinner here - 

Shit. Where are they going to eat? He doesn’t even have a table. Standing up so fast he almost flips the sofa over, Stiles looks around frantically. They could always go exotic and eat on the tiny, blue and green carpet he has slung in the middle of the floor. Then again, he had no real choice, because he had absolutely no money to buy a real table.

Stiles throws a couple of pillows on the floor from his couch, arranges them so it looks like this wasn’t a last minute setup, and flops back onto the couch.

He’s just about to open his small yet efficient laptop to do what he always does - browse cool, yet useless stuff on skymall.com - when he remembers to check his mail. A chinese metal gong is on its way to the new apartment, partially just because Stiles thought it would add some life to the place and partially because it could strike inspiration. It was ordered 10 days ago, the exact time the website said it would take to get here, and he doesn’t want any weird apartment-goers stealing his new find. So, he jumps up, grabs his keys, and heads for the mailbox.

Stiles couldn’t believe he scored an apartment right next to the mailboxes. It was seriously only a couple of feet away, which meant he could easily dash out in a towel after showering, grab any mail he may have received, and head back inside without anyone seeing him.

Unfortunately, he times it wrong the very first time he goes to get his mail, because the second he opens the door he sees a mostly-naked man bending over to get his mail, covering his junk with a dark blue and  _ very  _ thin t-shirt.

Okay, his timing could have been a lot worse.

The guy looks like something out of a Disney movie, except instead of being one of the princes Stiles feels like he would be a hunter. Messy, sex-resembling hair, hazel eyes that give off a vibe that says they could burn right through you, and muscles that flex differently as he bends down and grabs a package on the floor. Stiles is completely hypnotized, although that may not be the best thing to be as the mysterious hot guy stands back up, package in hand, and catches him staring.

“Um, hello.” 

For some unknown reason, that simple greeting renders Stiles speechless. It takes a lot to get Stiles to stop talking - usually -but this guy doesn't even try.

He may be a little bit absolutely screwed.

"Hey, um, sorry I wasn't - I mean - it's not often I see naked guys outside of my apartment." As thankful as he was that his mouth actually started working, he wishes that he could've thought of something else. Maybe something relatively  _ normal. _

"Well, I'm not necessarily naked." The man replies easily, and Stiles can't take his eyes off the way his lips curl slightly at the ends, forming a sarcastic smirk.

"Really? 'Cause from my view, your only saving grace right now is that t-shirt." Stiles makes vague hand motions to the blue shirt the guy is still holding over his crotch. He glances down at the fabric bunched in his hand and looks back up, eyes meeting Stiles' directly.

"If you're so uncomfortable I could just put it on."

He smiles, an eyebrow raised and expecting an answer. Unfortunately, that answer is filled with stuttering as a pink color travels down Stiles' neck. He prays to God that it isn't too noticeable, but judging by the mystery man's expression, it is.

"Um - I don't think - Okay, I have people coming over, so I need to - " Stiles makes more hand motions, signaling that he has to leave. The guy looks down at the ground briefly, huffing out a laugh.

"Alright, see you around..." He says, and it takes Stiles a second to figure out that he's expecting a name to fill in the blank at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, Stiles." He blurts out, cursing himself silently. "My, uh, my name is Stiles."

"I'm Derek." He waves with a free hand, and the t-shirt shifts. "Nice to meet you." 

A lump forms in Stiles' throat and he tries, he really does, not to stare at a patch of skin that's newly revealed near Derek's hip. 

Stiles nods and walks away before he can embarrass himself any further, trying not to run.

A breath of relief he didn't know he was holding is let out the second Stiles closes the door behind him. He's a little confused at how...flustered his encounter with Derek made him. It was embarrassing, but if Stiles is good at one thing, it's ignoring an embarrassing encounter until he forgets about it.

Stiles goes about arranging things in the kitchen, unpacking boxes and "congrats-on-getting-out-of-your-dad's-house" gifts. Normally, the task of putting away silverware and plates would cause Derek to slip out of his mind, but Stiles couldn't stop replaying their small and awkward conversation in his head.

It was absolutely, completely,  _ pathetically  _ obvious that Derek had known he was staring. In Stiles' defense, how could he not? Derek was ripped, muscles clearly on display with every movement - especially with the lack of coverage. Stiles tried not to picture him moving around his own apartment, showering and not even bothering with a towel, laying down on his own bed and -

Okay, so he's built like a brick wall.

A brick wall Stiles wanted to lick, but  _ still. _

The sound of eager knocking brings him back to reality and he runs to the door, eager for a distraction. Thankfully, Allison and Scott provide just that, smiling faces inches from the door when it opens.

"It's so roomy!" Allison's voice rings throughout the apartment with enthusiasm as they walk around. Scott's watching her explore Stiles' new hope like a lovesick puppy, which isn't entirely unusual.

"I know, especially compared to where I was before." Stiles didn't bother keeping the excitement out of his voice; they both knew how happy he was with the arrangements.

They order Chinese food, and Allison got a huge kick out of the completely last-second seating that Stiles had made for their dinner. As expected, they end up abandoning the rug and sitting on the couch, folding in different positions so they could all fit.

"So, have you met any new neighbors yet?" Scott asks, and it would've passed as a leisurely question if Stiles hadn't choked on his lo mein.

"Um, no, not really, nothing so far." He tries to laugh it off, but Scott doesn't buy it for a second. Scott has always been unusually good at telling when Stiles is avoiding the truth. It probably has something to do with how long they’ve known each other.

In this scenario,it’s a disadvantage for Stiles.

"Okay, so I did meet one neighbor."

He proceeds to fill in his friends on the strange introduction with Derek, leaving out as much as he could get away with. Unfortunately, that creates questions. Very invasive questions.

"How big do you think he was?" 

" _ Allison! _ "

"What?" She takes a bite of fried rice, looking curious. "Take a guess."

Stiles doesn't dignify that with a response, but he does turn a nice shade of pink.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" Scott asks, and that's a question Stiles himself would like to know the answer too.

"Dunno, I'd like to, but I wasn't the most appealing. I sounded like a broken typewriter." He shrugs.

"Oh come on, you should talk to him!" Scott gives a light-hearted punch to Stiles' arm. "He sounded interested, at least."

Stiles gives another tired shrug. They finish whatever movie is blaring on the Sci-Fi channel; tonight's feature film is "Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus." Allison and Scott joke relentlessly about the cheesy one-liners and horrible effects of the movie, and for a while Stiles feels like he's 15 again, back in his tiny room, hanging out with friends and ignoring school assignments. It makes him feel loads better, and by the time they leave he feels more like he belongs in his own place.

Stiles doesn't hesitate to catapult himself onto his mattress once all the dishes are cleaned up. He convinced his dad to let him take them off his bed, promising to get a bed frame eventually. The second his head flops into the pillow, however, it’s like the sudden impact releases all inappropriate thoughts about Derek back into his head.

There’s really nothing wrong with releasing tension after a long day, though.


	2. A Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet again. Stiles is a little more graceful, by some miracle of God.

It just so happens that they really do meet again. This is just another example to add to Stiles’ theory that the universe hates him, and will stop at nothing to ruin his life.

He's only just opened his eyes, mind still half - asleep, when his phone goes off. The loud and annoying ring hurts his head, but he answers it anyways.

"Stiles, where are you?" His manager's voice sounds upset, and that's when Stiles remembers he set up a meeting today.

"Shit, Erica, I'm sorry, I'm on my way right now." He bolts out of bed, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down so he can get dressed.

"Just hurry. The company's not here yet, but you cannot afford to miss it. This is the first offer we've had in months." Erica says.

"I know, I'll be there in ten minutes." 

"Okay, and don’t forget your - " Stiles hangs up before hearing the rest, brushes his teeth quickly, and grabs a sample CD before stumbling out into the hallway. For a minute, he's forced to hover hesitantly in the hallway; the stairs will take too long, and he could easily decapitate himself running down the sharp steps. Behind him, the ding of an elevator goes off, and as a last-minute plan, he rushed inside.

Of course, he forgot to check who had actually opened the elevator. And it has to be Derek. Before he can even think about ditching the elevator, the doors close. Stiles barely avoids running into the wall and catches his balance at the last second. It takes his brain a minute to catch up and notice the smirk on Derek's face, a similar look to the one he had when they first met. Stiles meets his eyes briefly, then looks down at his feet.

He's seen porn that starts like this. The situation is not in his favor.

"In a hurry?" Derek asks, and Stiles looks up again.

"Uh, yeah, sorta." He answers.

"Late for something?"

"Yeah, actually, how'd you know?" Stiles asks, hoping it wasn't because he looks like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Lucky guess." Derek smiles at him, and he tries to ignore how his heart jumps. "You did almost just crash into an elevator."

Stiles laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I did, didn't I."

He glances quickly at the man next to him, and sees that Derek is laughing quietly, looking at the ground. If Stiles thought his heart had jumped before, it was performing full gymnastics routines now.

"What about you? I mean, are you, er, going anywhere important?" He asks, and for a moment is glad that he thought of a casual question.

"Just meeting with my sister." Derek replies.

"Oh, nice." Stiles nods, and expects there to be no more talking as he basks in the embarrassing tension that's hanging in the air around them. Of course, he's wrong once again.

"What about you?" Derek asks, and he looks up suddenly.

"I'm on my way to meet with my manager. I got an offer for, um, a record deal." He smiles quickly and tries not to let the excitement show in his voice. Stiles does notice how Derek's face lights up with interest.

"Are you a musician?"

"Well, I'm trying to be." He shrugs, smiling.

“Do you play an instrument?” Derek asks, and for some reason Stiles is silently thrilled that he actually seems to care.

“Yeah, actually I play the guitar.” He replies.

“Nice, I’ve heard girls really like that kind of stuff.” Derek’s voice sounds different, like there’s a hidden question behind his statement. Stiles shrugs.

“I’m not really into girls.” Suddenly, his eyes go wide because holy shit  _ why did he say that? _ This is definitely one of the more humiliating moments of his life, but the look on Derek’s face makes him think it’s not all bad.

“Neither am I.” He says.

Before Stiles can reply, the door of the elevator opens to the lobby. Something in Stiles’ chest deflates.

“So, I guess I’ll see you later.” He says, giving a small wave before walking off in the opposite direction. Of course, he once again fully expects to just walk off without looking back, going to his meeting, and coming home to await the results of the record company and try his hardest not to think of his incredibly hot neighbor.

And, once again, the universe disobeys him.

“Wait.” Derek’s voice calls out behind Stiles, and he turns around, the two only a couple of feet away. Derek has a barely contained grin on his face.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks.

“Will you have dinner with me? Tonight?” His face is somewhere between slightly desperate and completely sexy. To be honest, Stiles’ brain isn’t saying much other than  _ holy shit what is there someone behind me he’s talking to what is happening where did air go - _

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He responds, without actually knowing how he did it. A smile spreads across his face in spite of himself. “That sounds fun.”

“Great. Are you free at six?”

“Yeah, six is good.”

“Alright, I’ll pick you up then.” 

And with that, he walks off. Stiles is standing there, like an idiot, smiling and completely speechless at what magic the universe just worked for him, and Derek just walks off like this is normal.

Okay, Stiles officially loves his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter, but I didn't have time to edit much of it. More might be to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/sharing in any way is very accepted! This has been sitting in my documents forever and I just now found it, so here it is. Hope you like it! <3


End file.
